


he's been gone for such a long time, now he's back and things'll be fine

by lucylupin



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, being dumbasses, rolling around on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylupin/pseuds/lucylupin
Summary: "You guys wanna roll around on the floor, you do it on Eddie's office, not mine."From the prompt “We’ve become the clingy couple that you used to complain about.”
Relationships: Mr. Blonde/"Nice Guy" Eddie Cabot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	he's been gone for such a long time, now he's back and things'll be fine

His daddy’s gushing on about the job, but Eddie isn’t listening; he’s heard the heist pitch too many times already anyway.

His eyes are fixed on Vic, staring at the undulating line of his smirk, the small wrinkles that have creased the corners of his eyes from squinting so much, his undershirt peeking below the soft blue shirt, almost the same color of those eyes that now shift from Joe to him. Eddie feels intoxicated by the lingering smell of Vic on himself: sweat, cigarettes and Old Spice. His skin tingles from the touch of the strong arms wrapped around him just a moment ago as they scuffled on the floor. He shifts restlessly on the desk, like an excitable puppy waiting to be given permission to fetch a prize.

His daddy must realize what’s going on, because after a while he makes a dismissive gesture at Vic. “But enough of that, we’ll have time to talk about the job. You two must have an awful lot to catch up on, get lost.“

Eddie almost jumps from his seat, tugging at Vic’s shirt, who is still expressing his gratitude towards Joe. "C'mon Vic, let’s go to my office.”

And as soon as they’re in the room he’s jumping on his friend’s back, hugging and holding him with a hand on his nape.

“Shit Toothpick, I’m so glad to see you, I can’t believe you’re here again. How’s the can treat ya?”

Vic laughs and pats his cheek. “Not as good as life’s been treating you, uh? Did you get a girlfriend, is that why you got so fat?"

Eddie scowls and pushes Vic away, feigning offense. "I didn’t get no girlfriend. And I’m not fat, I’m corpulent, you asshole.”

“Yeah sure, you could suffocate someone under that ass.” Vic slaps him in the rear, making Eddie jump on him and sending them both to the floor again. They struggle messily, panting and laughing until Vic has Eddie in a chokehold and the latter is punching Vic in the gut, trying to get him off himself. Then Vic shifts, so that his whole body is pinning Eddie’s to the ground, and moves his hold on his neck to grip Eddie’s face with both hands; they are so close Eddie can feel their breaths meld. Vic’s gaze moves from Eddie’s eyes to his mouth, his brows slightly furrowed together, questioning. Eddie’s whole body tenses as he parts his lips almost imperceptibly, an answer to the unspoken truth between them. He feels like life has shifted into slow motion as Vic smiles and closes the distance between their open lips and crashes their tongues together for the first time in four years.

***

Afterward, they lay on the carpeted floor of the office, panting, pants ruffled messily halfway down their thighs and shirts dragged up. Eddie rests his head on Vic’s chest, his body half sprawled over the other man. He pulls up his pants and tucks himself in, enjoying being held for one last moment before getting up.

“Hey, where are you going?” Vic grabs him by the shoulders and forces him down again into his arms. “You got somewhere you gotta be?"

Eddie is dumbstruck by the tender gesture, unaccustomed to being on the receiving end of any kind of romanticism. He can’t help himself but to tease. “Hey, I don’t want us to become one of those clingy couples that can’t stop cuddling all the fucking time. You used to complain about them yourself.” There’s amusement in his voice, but he’s not really trying to mock him.

“Shut up, Nice Guy. I haven’t seen you in a long time. This is nice.” Vic has finished pulling up his pants too and is wrapping his arms tightly around Eddie.

“What, your prison sweetheart didn’t snuggle you after he fuck you?” Eddie can’t help walking the thin line between teasing Vic and _really_ pissing him off.

Vic chuckles. “You think I won’t dare to slap you, Eddie. But I will.” He manages to sound menacing without losing his nonchalance.

“I’d like to see you try."

This is Vic’s cue to stop cradling Eddie and struggle to his feet. A minute later they’re rolling on the floor again, kicking and punching and fighting, but not hurting each other. Not really.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song _My Boyfriend’s Back_ by The Angels.
> 
> Originally posted on [my tumblr](https://louisewilder.tumblr.com/post/190018117387/if-youre-in-the-mood-can-i-have-48-for-vic).


End file.
